Naruto The Playboy Wolf
by Doodlenater47
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze had done it he had acheived his goals of peace and being the strongest man in the elemental nations but now he did not know what to do with his life luckily a certain snake lady was here to help with his troubles and in the process fall for him Naruto thanks to her was now a sex addict


**-**

**Author's Notes: **Ok guys don't crucify me on this lemon fic bc I am A virgin so if I mess up something please dont be too harsh on me any way this story takes place after the fourth shinobi war there's no fighting and naruto's bored until he discovers the wonders of sex with anko where he turns into a playboy I don't own Naruto

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO

**-  
**

_Konohagakure, A Training Field, A month After the fourth war:_

Naruto was training like usual but he wasn't really paying attention, and had a frown on his face thinking" _I don't know why I'm still training I'm the strongest person in the elemental nations plus peace is about to be established._".

While naruto was training he never noticed a certain purple haired snake lady sneak up behind and wrap her arms around him. Naruto naturally responded by trying to punch his captor but anko slithered away and laughed " Foxy-kun whats the matter not happy to see me?".

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck in nervous "Sorry anko-chan didn't know it was just have a lot on my mind" Anko looked surprised thinking he sensed and attacked as a prank but this was different and raised an eyebrow asking" Want to talk about Naruto-kun" Never realizing she added the kun to his name.

Naruto thought for a minute" _Might as well it couldn't hurt plus she could help._". Naruto looked at anko then said" well you see anko". Naruto proceeded to tell her about his problems with life and not know what to do next.

Anko was honestly not expecting this but could see where he was coming from thought" _I need to sit him down and talk to him_'. Anko then said "Hey naruto how about we go grab a bite?". Naruto looked at her for a second then nodded

_A Dango Shop In The Village,sometime after their conversation:_

Anko looked at naruto sitting across from her thinking" _What could I give him as a idea?_". Naruto looked out of the window looking at the villagers moving about thinking

Anko then had an idea and said" Naruto how about restoring your clans? Aren't you from the Uzamaki and Namikaze clans?". Naruto looked surprised then thought" _Oh yeah I am part of clans OH YEAH!_".

Naruto then looked happy and said" THANK YOU SO MUCH ANKO-CHAN". Naruto then hugged anko then was about to run out to accomplish his goal then sat back down and looked sheepish. Naruto then looked at anko and said" How do I revive my clans anko-chan?".

The entire village a loud scream of "YOU DON'T KNOW?". Anko looked at naruto with a disbelieving . Naruto looked more sheepish and said" Yeah sorry I don't know how do you do it?". Anko deadpan stare thinking" _Seriously how does he not know but maybe I ca-. NO anko bad thoughts hes like 18 and your 28 bad anko!_"

Naruto was oblivious to anko's inner turmoil and asked" Um anko-chan how do you do it?". Anko blushed and her mind was thinking a million miles an hour trying to come up with an answer but couldn't so she decided to say" Well Naruto how about we go to my apartment or yours so I can explain?". Naruto and said" We can go to my clan compound" Anko nodded and they both got up and left with naruto paying for the meal.

_Naruto's Clan Compound, A Little Bit After The Dango Shop:_

Naruto was looking at her expecting her say something. Anko looked at naruto contemplating where to start and she said" Well Naruto you see women and men have very different roles when producing babies". Anko proceeded to give the birds and bees talk to Naruto.

Naruto was blushing hardcore like his looked like his mother's hair. Anko was blushing a little bit because she didn't expect to have to give the talk to a guy and thought" _This is why it's the guys job to give this talk!_" Naruto then dropped a bomb on anko.

Naruto then asked" Well anko-chan will YOU help me restore my clan?". Naruto was blushing the entire time he said this, and anko wasn't faring any better she looked like hinata talking to naruto.

Anko thought about it for a minute and weighed the pros and cons to this. Anko then decided and said" Alright I will help you if just to teach how to treat a girl right got it?" Naruto nodded vigorously and said" Thank you Anko-chan". Anko then led Naruto upstairs to the master bedroom by the hand both blushing hard having diffrent thoughts.

_Naruto's Master Bedroom, Right After The Talk:_

_**LEMON TIME AHEAD WARNING**_

Anko looked at naruto and said" Okay naruto the most important thing is foreplay so just follow your instincts and I will tell you if you mess up.". Naruto nodded a little nervous hoping he won't mess this up thankfully anko explained foreplay and all the other good bits too.

Naruto started by liplocking with anko first it was a chaste kiss then it turned heated when naruto inserted his tongue in the mix fighting for dominance in anko's mouth finally they broke apart when they needed air. A trail of saliva still connected between the two mouth both eyes were glazed with lust

Naruto then proceeded to leave butterfly kisses from anko's neck to her stomach slowly stripping her in the process finally naruto undone her bra wich released her double d breasts and naruto latched onto the right one while his left hand pinched her left nipple. Anko moaned in pleasure and grabbed a handful of naruto's blonde spiky hair to pull him closer to her chest to get as much pleasure as possible

Anko's free hand wasn't idle it snaked down to her snatch and stuck one finger then two and started to push them in then out repeatedly. Naruto's member was starting to bulge from the lust anko noticed since she felt it touch her thigh and thought" _WHAT A MONSTER!_".

Naruto unlatched from anko's breast and continued planting butterfly kisses along her stomach then started going down further pulling her brown skirt with him until her soaking wet snatch was in his face.

Naruto looked at it for a second then put one finger then two then a third then proceeded to move his hand back and forth like a piston. He didn't stop there though he brought his face up to her clit and started licking it back and forth.

Anko was in pure ecstasy and said with a moan" Oooohhh Nnaarruuttoo I'm almost there I'M- ". Then naruto stopped his ministrations and anko muled in disappointment at not getting her release and glared at naruto. Naruto smirked at her and pulled down his pants and boxers in one go

Anko's eyes were instantly glued to naruto's seven and half inch dick. Naruto lined it up with her pussy and looked at anko then anko said" Please be gentle this is my first time". Naruto looked at her surprised then nodded and lined it up then jammed it really fast in. Anko yelled in pain "FUCK!".

Naruto stayed still for while then anko nodded towards him and he started moving slowly then picking up speed until he was pounding anko. Anko moaned loudly " FUCK, HOLY FUCK, FUCK ME HARDER!". Naruto picked up speed groaning in pleasure "Your so tight Anko-chan"

Anko though already came once thanks to the foreplay then him roughly sticking it in her "I'M ClOSE NARUTO-KUN I'M-" Naruto then said "I'm am too anko-chan". Then naruto came inside anko and anko's orgasm followed.

Anko was panting when she felt Naruto turning her over on her hands and knees she looked back at naruto and saw him at full mast and thought" _DAMN UZUMAKI STAMINA!"_ . She then felt naruto enter her again and moaned in pleasure.

Naruto then starting pounding anko again her moaning loudly saying "FASTER!", and "HARDER!". Anko then felt naruto slap her ass and moaned he was now smacking her ass and it was sending her over the edged and anko the felt naruto lean against her heard a guttural growl in her and naruto saying in a husking tone " Do you want it inside or outside?".

Anko then yelled out " I WANT IT INSIDE I WANT YOU TO IMPREGNATE ME NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto groaned then anko felt his hot spunk inside her naruto then unsheathed himself from her anko then turned around on wobbly legs and saw he was still full mast and cursed to herself so she got on her knees.

Anko then started licking naruto's member clean tasting her and his love juices on it she then stuck the bulging member in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down going from the tip to halfway then she started deepthroating naruto wasn't idle he put his hand on her head pushing her down some and groaning then he said" Oh Anko I'm Cummin-" Then without warning shot his load down her throat

Anko swallowed the copious amounts of cum that was coming out thinking how much did he put in her by the time it was over anko was coughing then naruto then flipped her over positioning himself in front of her pussy again anko thought " _This is going to be a long night._"

Naruto and Anko fucked through the night until morning came where they both fell asleep naruto satisfied and anko with a fucked stupid look on her face and the entire room smelling like sex Naruto's last thoughts before he fell asleep was " _I think I might get addicted to this._"

**-**

**Author's notes:** well guys this is the first chapter don't expect regular updates bc other stories take priority Sao fic is up I hope this was okay sorry if it wasn't anyway

JA NE


End file.
